


Smile

by imthetitanic



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Rape/Non-con, Rape, Triggers, Triggers for Kilgrave being Kilgrave, kilgrave is a creep okay, nothing about this is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of Jessica and Kilgrave's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This was super triggering for me to write but also fairly cathartic, and is not meant to be romanticizing Kilgrave's character in any way shape or form ever. He is awful and terrifying.

Jessica Jones hated Chinese food. That was the truth she held onto that night as she ate. The problem was it tasted like heaven, chicken melting on her tongue like it had never existed to begin with. Perhaps that was better. She didn’t want to be there. 

He led her back to a fancy hotel, one she never would stay at given the choice. She preferred the chaos of her own apartment, her own life. She knew that had vanished. She was holding his hand. She wanted desperately to hold his hand but knew she needed to rip herself away. Why couldn’t she take her hand back.

They entered the oversized suite, and the man said, “Jessica, go into the bedroom. You’re excited for this, aren’t you?” Somehow Jessica knew this wasn’t a question, especially when she straightened her shoulders from their perpetual slouch and nodded eagerly. There was no denying he was an attractive man… _one who was obviously controlling her but she couldn’t snap out of it_ …and so she turned to enter the bedroom.

“Mm, one last thing.” She froze, turning to look at him in slow motion. “Smile for me.” Jessica tensed. How many men had said that to her? How many had she hit, flipped off, scowled at? But after a brief moment, she felt her lips turn up, eyes crinkling. What the fuck was wrong with her? “Good girl, off you go.”

When she was in the bedroom, she stood just inside the doorway. It was implied she was supposed to lay on the bed, and she was excited for what he was going to do… _wait no stop this isn’t you_ …but this was an act of rebellion. And if she was good at anything, she was good at acts of rebellion. 

Right up until he almost walked into her. “Jessica, why are you standing here?”

She had snark, she knew it; it just wasn’t coming out the way she needed it to. Oh well. Brutal honesty would work too. She deadpanned, “Because I am defying your will.” 

He cocked an eyebrow. Perhaps that was a little too honest? “Slowly undress yourself. Give me a show.”

She wanted nothing less than to snap this man’s neck, but she found herself pulling her clothes off, and that’s when she checked out. She knew what was happening, knew she was laying on a bed, gasping excitedly with every touch, because she was excited about this, wasn’t she, knew she was being raped, knew she wanted it, knew she hated it. 

And that’s when she puked.

He recoiled instantly, pulling himself out of her. She was pleased to see him absolutely drenched in the contents of her stomach. That is, until he looked her directly in the eye and said, “What are you just laying there for? Clean it up.”

She stood, feeling the ache between her legs and trying desperately not to flinch with each step she took. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. She made her way into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, a white fluffy one that she hated to ruin, but had no alternative. She brought it back into the bedroom and started to wipe the evidence away. It didn’t take her long. 

“Throw it away.” Jessica tossed the filthy towel to the side. “Go brush your teeth.”

She shouldn’t have been surprised there was a fresh toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth carefully, then harder and harder until her gums ached. 

“Stop.” His voice crashed down around her, and she stopped moving entirely, frozen by the shockwave. “That’s not what I meant,” he said. Jessica could hear the whine in his tone. “Finish brushing your teeth and come back out. I wasn’t done.”

She spit out the toothpaste and rinsed the brush, then went back into the bedroom. “Lay down on the bed.” She did. Given the chance, she totally wanted to puke on him again. Maybe if she made enough of a nuisance of herself, he would let her go. 

That’s when she realized she hadn’t stopped smiling.


End file.
